


Getting Over Not Getting Over You

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, alternative reaction to Blaineofsky, basically just smut and fluff of the Kurtbastian kind, season 6 reaction kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: “A fun Fic could be that since Kurt is trying to be mature about being friends with Blaine and Karofsky he accepts their invite to hang out at Scandals. This time they also run into Sebastian who like Karofsky has changed and is no longer a bully and he starts flirting with Kurt. When Kurt admits to Blaine he has a date in 6.04 it isn’t with someone from online it is actually with Sebastian and Kurtbastian becomes a thing making Blaine jealous.”</p>
<p>So, this is what I came up with. I hope it makes you happy, Nonnie. I did alter what you prompted just a little bit- seemed more fun to go a bit further than just flirting at Scandals! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over Not Getting Over You

Ever since the whole Karofsky-trying-to-off-himself horror back in high school, Kurt had found himself looking at Sebastian in a different light. The words the slightly taller boy had said still rang in his mind every time they happened to cross paths (which admittedly wasn’t often).  _“It’s all fun and games- until it’s not.”_

Sebastian had grown up fast in that short period of time from when he’d told Dave to crawl back in the closet to the moment he admitted his words could really wound people. The fact that he’d helped Blaine propose was also something that weighed heavily on Kurt’s mind when he’d first admitted that, yes, he  _would_  like to be friends with the Smythe heir.

The three of them, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian, had formed a strange little friendship then, so it wasn’t overly awkward when they ran into him at the bar at Scandals. The only awkward part was when Dave cleared his throat and Sebastian gave the strange couple a look from head to toe, then looked at Kurt with a barely restrained grimace.

“What in the  _hell_  did I miss this time?”

If Kurt had less self-control he would have face-palmed right there in the middle of the damn club. Subtlety had never been the meerkat look-a-like’s best skill, but he’d at least hoped Sebastian wouldn’t be so obvious. As if this wasn’t already hard enough on Kurt. Now he had to deal with the cocky ass that was his old Warbler enemy slapping him in the face with it.

Suffice it to say, Kurt wasn’t exactly expecting the hand that found its way into the front pocket of his skin-tight slacks, nor the tug that brought his body between the seated Sebastian’s knees. “You are going to catch me up on the details later, Hummel, but right now, we’re going to put on a little show for our boy’s  _date_.”

The words were a husky drawl in Kurt’s ear followed quickly by Sebastian’s hot tongue curling along the shell of his ear. He couldn’t hold back a full body shudder, nor the hungry groan that pushed from his throat. “Sebastian…” His hand found its way to the front of Sebastian’s shirt, pulling the younger boy forward on his stool and bringing his other hand up to Sebastian’s face.

Long fingers ran along the cheek and neck of the seated boy as Kurt’s gaze flicked back to Blaine for a quick moment, noticing the pangs of jealously glowing in those hazel orbs before he focused fully on the blown out hunger that Sebastian’s green eyes held for him. Oh.  _Wow_. Sebastian was hungry. For  _him_. Kurt felt a surge of pride deep in his chest as he leaned forward and planted an open-mouthed kiss to the ex-Warbler’s lips, all tongue and teeth and raw emotions. Jealousy, need, desperation, hurt, desire, aggression,  _hunger_.

Kurt was so mad at Blaine, so disappointed in him, but more than that he was angry with himself. He’d failed himself by letting his emotions flow over before his mind and his heart could catch up, and he’d lost the one thing he really cared about. It fucking  _hurt_. And right now, he needed someone to fill that gaping hole in his heart. He needed someone to ask no questions, and Sebastian was that someone.

He gave back with the same fervor and he just smirked when Kurt pulled away panting. “Mmm, so that’s how you get rid of all that pent up emotion, huh Hummel? Must say, I approve.” His hand was still in Kurt’s pocket, only now the fingers twitched and searched for something more to touch while he looked up at the older boy with a quirked brow.

“Behave, ‘Bas,” Kurt admonished, just loud enough that the nearby couple could hear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine flinch, but he didn’t dwell on the thought of what that meant. “You remember Dave, right? He and Blaine invited me to join them here tonight and I figured, why not? It’s not like there’s much else to do in Lima, right?”

His attempt at idle chit-chat was met with an eye roll from Sebastian and another persistent wiggle of his fingers before he finally removed his hand from Kurt’s pocket and turned the older boy around, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his knees about Kurt’s sides. “Well, I’m glad you decided to join them. It’s been too long. Oh, and hello  _Killer_ ,” he spared a glance for Blaine before focusing again on the boy between his legs. “So nice to see you and, uh, Dan or… whoever.”

Kurt should have felt the need to correct Sebastian as to Dave’s name, but the younger boy was now sucking on the side of his neck and he found his speech was severely limited. Instead, it was Blaine’s voice that rang in his head, sounding rather irritated and… possessive? “Actually, Sebastian, it’s  _Dave_ , and I can’t say I’m surprised to see you here. You always did enjoy creeping around Scandals in search of randoms, didn’t you?”

So, what, now Kurt was a  _random_? Because Blaine hadn’t met his own date at the same damn bar, of his own admission, or anything. He rolled his eyes and Sebastian’s mouth left his neck before words sprang from the rich boy’s lips. “I do enjoy dancing, Blaine, and I happen to get my fair share of drinks on the house here, but…” He trailed his long, curious fingers up Kurt’s arm, making the older boy shiver. “I gave up randoms a while ago. Now I just find myself playing knight for those discarded hunks who happen to find their way into my loving arms.” Kurt actually snorted then.

“Oh my  _God_ , 'Bas, let’s just go dance.” The brunette pulled his… what the hell was he even supposed to call Sebastian now anyway? He pulled his _Sebastian_  to the floor and started gyrating his hips, noting that Blaine had dragged Dave onto the floor as well and was now starting to sway nearby. The look on Blaine’s face was one of determination and anger and… oh  _yeah_ , that was definitely jealousy. Kurt found himself smirking in a very Sebastian-like manner as he pushed back into Sebastian, ass grinding into his partner’s pelvis with determination.

A feral growl sounded in his ear, followed by a nip at his earlobe and a fairly solid brush against his ass. “Oh, I like a jaded Kurt,” Sebastian practically moaned in his ear before licking and nipping at his neck, Kurt’s eyes fluttering a bit even as he watched Blaine start dancing more forcefully against Karofsky.

The larger male looked confused, if turned on, but he kept glancing from the boy riding his thigh to Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for his old classmate. Dave didn’t deserve to be used as some tool for Blaine’s jealousy issues. After all, it was Blaine who said he moved on when Kurt said he wanted to get him back. Maybe Kurt had been wrong about everything after all…

“So, you ready to get out of here and catch me up on what the hell happened to Lima’s favorite gay couple? Not that I don’t enjoy picking up the pieces, but… the whole 'being a good guy’ thing can really cause problems at times like these I guess.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back a laugh at that, but he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him off the dance floor, waving at Blaine and Karofsky to show them that he was heading out. The twitch in Blaine’s forced smile was extremely obvious, but Kurt did his best to ignore it, leaving the club hand-in-hand with an enemy-turned-friend much as his ex-fiance would do later that night.

* * *

 

“So I ended it. That simple. And next thing I knew, here we both were, back in Lima, and he was introducing me to his new 'bear’ beau and it was fucking  _Dave Karofsky_.” The hurt in Kurt’s voice was palpable, but Sebastian just sighed, sipping his coffee as Kurt played with his own mug. They sat in Sebastian’s parents’ kitchen, the pair having been away on some vacation or other. Sebastian was only in town for a friend’s party that weekend. He’d be heading back to Columbus for classes on Monday. Studying to be a lawyer, just like daddy dearest wanted.

When Kurt took a long pull from his own mug of coffee, Sebastian took it as his cue to speak. “Look, Hummel, you’ve always been quick to get emotional. You’ve always needed time to say what you really mean. Get over things. Figure it all out. Blaine knew that. He still knows it. Of  _course_ he realizes you didn’t really want to end it all. But… maybe… maybe you two weren’t as  _perfect_  as you thought you were.” He shook his head and ran a hand through his already artfully messy hair. “You need a guy who can stand up to your bullshit, Kurt. Someone with the balls to shut you up when you’re being a damned fool.”

A slender brow was arched in Sebastian’s direction as Kurt shot him a piercing blue gaze. “Someone like you, you mean?”

As if in answer to Kurt’s words, Sebastian leaned over the table and grabbed Kurt’s face, pulling him forward by the jaw and kissing him. Hard. It was easy for Kurt to give in to the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Sebastian caress his lips and teeth with his tongue. He moaned against the younger boy’s lips until Sebastian broke the kiss, breathing hard against Kurt’s mouth. “That’s exactly what I mean, babe. I can keep up with you and then some, and you  _know it_.” He nipped Kurt’s lip then to prove his point before sitting back and smirking proudly.

“You’d better not be fucking with me 'Bas, cause I am really not in the mood for it. I’m hurt, I’m horny, and I’m fucking tired of being treated like some fool.”  _And I’ve kind of really liked you since the first verbal spar we had back at the Lima Bean…_  There was just something incredibly arousing about a guy who could keep up in banter with a pissed off Kurt. Blaine always either gave up in tears or in rage- he never put up a fight. Kurt hungered for the battle.

The smirk on that meerkat face only grew as Kurt appraised Sebastian. “Trust me, Hummel. I am  _not_  fucking with you.” His coffee abandoned, Sebastian got up and stalked his way behind the seated Kurt, pelvis pressing into the older boy’s back. “Though I wouldn’t mind just plain _fucking_  you.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later found Kurt naked on all fours on Sebastian’s bed, the younger boy slamming his hips into him with reckless abandon. Wanton moans slipped from Kurt’s loose lips as he shoved his own hips back into his partner, murmurs of  _'Bas’_  and  _'fuck’_  mixing with the guttural sounds. His eyes were screwed shut and his fists balled in the sheets beneath his hands. Oh,  _yes_. Blaine never fucked him like this.

It was then that Kurt realized he really didn’t  _care_  how Blaine did or didn’t fuck him. Because Sebastian  _was_  fucking him, and it felt really good, and he thought maybe, just  _maybe_  the younger boy had something half decent in mind when he said he could be the right guy for Kurt.

“So fucking  _tight_ , fuck,  _Kurt_!” The reach around had Kurt whimpering with need to come, and soon Sebastian was working him in a jerky motion to match the movement of his hips. The two were spiraling quickly toward oblivion, and it was only a few thrusts after Kurt came that Sebastian followed him over the edge, releasing hotly into the condom in Kurt’s constricting ass.

The two boys flopped forward on Sebastian’s bed, feeling boneless and sated. At least until Kurt started whining and squirming. “Bas, dammit, squishing… me…  _ugh_!” He kicked as Sebastian rolled his way off of the older boy, only for the flailing foot to make contact with Sebastian’s knee, making him buckle and roll off the bed and to the floor. “Oh, fuck, sorry!”

Kurt was peering over the bed then, grimacing at the stickiness on his abdomen but also looking at Sebastian with concern. “Um, ow? Fucking _ow_ , Hummel, what the hell? I get you off and you take out my fucking knee? That’s not  _normal_  dammit!”

Kurt rolled his eyes and tucked his head back up on the bed, sighing into his afterglow a bit more before giving up and getting up, stumbling to the nearby bathroom and finding a washcloth under the sink. He wet it and cleaned his stomach of the sticky mess, running it over his cock and ass to clear away the drying lube and come. If only sex was a little less… messy.

When he stalked back into the bedroom, it was only for Kurt to be hit in the face with his own boxer-briefs. Sebastian laughed jovially at him from his perch on the bed. “Oh, hardy har, 'Bas. You’re just  _so_  funny. Hilarious, really.” He slid his underwear on and glared at the boy who propped himself on his elbows, ankles crossed comfortably, clad only in his own boxer-briefs. Huh. Somehow the pompous ass was definitely doing it for him. Much more than the goody-goody of his past…

“So… I’m helping Rachel with New Directions this year. Think you might want some company in Columbus on weekends, maybe? I mean, you  _did_ mention that you’d given up the randoms…” Kurt figured he might be picking at straws here, but what did he have to lose? Sebastian was… exciting. He was a challenge and he kept Kurt on edge and that sex was _fantastic_. So really, it was worth the risk of a 'no’ right?

He got his answer pretty quickly as the cocky OSU student smirked knowingly at him. “No randoms, Hummel. And don’t you dare see anybody else either. You’re mine now. And make sure Killer knows it.” And then he winked. He actually  _winked_. And Kurt stumbled out the door and drove home, grinning all the way.

* * *

 

“So, I agreed with Dave that I thought it might be best for us to take a little break. We kind of jumped into the relationship thing after all, and I mean, I never really fit into the 'bear’ scene and…” Blaine was wringing his hands in his lap as he sat in the auditorium with Kurt, helping the other director sort through shared sheet music. The two had agreed to share some resources and this seemed the easiest way to do so. “Kurt, listen, I thought about what you said. About… getting me back? I… would you go to the Lima Bean with me when we’re done here? I mean, it’s a Friday and we could grab some dinner together after and-”

Kurt cut him off with a soft smile and an apologetic look in his blue eyes. “Blaine, I’m sorry, but… I can’t. I’ve got plans tonight. All weekend actually. I… I’m only here until-” A familiar laugh rang through the auditorium and Kurt turned on his heel, grin stretching across his face without a conscious thought. “Hey, 'Bas!”

His boyfriend sidled up behind him and dropped a few kisses on Kurt’s neck, making the older boy grin and laugh. “Hey, babe. You about done with Killer, here? I promised your dad we’d meet him and Carole at Breadstix as soon as I picked your ass up, which I estimated to be roughly twenty minutes from now.” Long arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist and he practically purred in delight. Breadstix was only ten minutes away, and if Sebastian sped like he usually did they could make it in five. That meant they had enough time for a heavy make-out session. That was a great way to say 'hello, I’ve missed you’ if Kurt did say so himself.

“Yeah, I’m ready. We can finish Monday, okay Blaine?” Kurt smiled at his ex as the boy looked at him with sad hazel eyes. He supposed he should have felt bad, but oddly enough, he didn’t. Sebastian made Kurt feel too good to focus on the past. He was simply looking at the present and the future that he found every time he looked into that loving and challenging emerald gaze…


End file.
